Untitled Love
by DemonicxTears
Summary: YAOI...Yugi falls in love with the one person he isn't sapposed to, Yami, how does Yami feel about this? does he love Yugi back? just read it i suck at summaries....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sadly…though it would be awesome cause the Yamis and Hikaris would all be yaoi, of course it wouldn't be appropriate for children anymore…hehe

(Please be nice about my retarded writing, it's my first fan fic I ever thought about being published and well yea so merf…)

Chapter One:

Yugi sat at his desk staring at the clock, while all the other students were excited to be getting out of this 'hell hole' known as school, Yugi was dreading the moment when the final bell would ring.

It had been a while ago that he had started noticing that he was developing feelings for his yami. Of course he kept these feelings locked up deep inside him, deep enough so that Yami couldn't even sense them. _'This is wrong'_ he would tell himself _'is it wrong to love the other half of your soul? Even if I ever told him he would probably turn me down, and hate me for even thing about him like that.'_ His face darkened at the thought of Yami hating him, but still he couldn't get ride of the image of Yami smiling down on him, saying those words he long to hear pass off of Yami's lips…

I…love…you

While pondering his thoughts of whether or not Yami 'swung that way' the final bell rang and signaled that the pain and torture had finally subsided, at least until the weekend was over. All of the students, and most of the teachers, ran out of their classrooms in a giant stamped, all except for Yugi that is. He was too busy thinking to even notice that the sound of his freedom had long since past.

After a little while Jou poked his big blonde head through the door to the classroom and asked Yugi if he was planning to stay at school all weekend.

"Don't worry Jou, you go on ahead I have to take care of some things" he forced out a smile as his friend nodded and left the small adolescent alone once again. He finally regained his composer, gather his belongings, and left the empty school.

Yugi walked extra slow coming home that day, he was preoccupied with his thoughts of Yami to walk any faster in fear he would walk into the street. He remembered the first time he started feeling something for the older boy….

Flashback

_It was dark and cold out side, Yugi had just returned from school a little later than usual with new bruises, cuts, a black eye, and a few broken ribs. When Yami asked what happened Yugi just said it was nothing to worry about, and made his way toward the stairs to get to his room. _

_A few hours later Yami came in Yugi's room and sat down on his bed next to Yugi. He put his hand on his hikari's shoulder and turned his light around to face him. Yami was shocked at the sight before him, Yugi's face was red and swollen and his eyes wet with tears._

"_Yugi what happened?" Yami asked his voice slightly shocked but softer than before, now he had really began to worry about his young Hikari. One single tear rolled down Yugi's tender cheek, Yami reached over and whipped it away. Yami then wrapped his strong arms around Yugi bringing him close to his chest. He continued to sob as Yami whispered soothing words into his ear. _

"_It's ok aibou, I'm here for you, and I won't be going anywhere" His voice was calm and sincere, as if he really didn't want to leave Yugi alone to suffer, as if he really…cared. Yugi blushed at the tone of his voice, luckily he had his faced buried in Yami's shirt so it was undetectable. _

_Yami's words seemed to calm Yugi down a little bit, as his once violent sobs became only slight whimpers. Yami started stroking Yugi's hair still allowing the smaller boy to dampen his shirt. Yugi's blush became three shades darker and for a while he forgot about his pain and started to think about Yami. _

_Yugi and Yami stayed in their warm embrace for well over an hour before Yami noticed that Yugi had fallen asleep. "This boy can sleep anywhere" Yami sweat dropped._

End Flashback

Yami later found out that Yugi had been having some trouble with three bullies at his school. They had cornered him that day, throwing out insults toward him. He asked them to stop, that's when they got rough. They threw him up against the wall and one of them punched him directly in his left eye, causing him to black out. When he finally came to he was cut up on his arms all the way to his neck, and his chest was throbbing. The punch he had received on his left eye was swollen so much, he couldn't open his eye, his legs were severely bruised and he could barely walk. It was a miracle he made it home with out collapsing

Yugi's legs seemed to have a mind of their own today, before he knew it he was at the game shop that was right below where he, Yami, and his grandfather lived. His grandfather was currently on an archeological dig in Egypt, and wouldn't be back for a month, which made things even worse. He was stuck for a month with Yami alone, what if his feelings for his yami just happened to slip out, his yami would be disgusted with him.

Yugi slowly reached toward the cold silver handle on the door to the game shop. He turned it and hesitantly stepped into the shop, quietly tip-toeing toward the stairs trying not to let Yami know he was home. He had almost made it all the way to the top when a deep voice stopped him.

"Yugi? Are you home?" Damn. It was Yami. Yugi stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Yami standing at the bottom of the stairs staring straight at him with those beautiful blood red eyes, those always drove Yugi insane.

Yugi was on the verge of blushing and screaming out that he loved him right there, but fortunately he had learn self control over the past few months. "Uh…. Hey Yami, yeah I'm back from school now." Yugi replied awkwardly, he noticed that Yami's face seemed to brighten up when Yugi spoke to him. They stood there in a long disturbing silence, Yugi was the first to break it "I have to go..finish my homework, yea that's it!" Yami eyes flashed sadness at this comment and Yugi was confused as to why, but he shrugged it off and went to his room.

(A/N: If you liked it send me a review if you I get at least three I'll post another chapter which I am working on now! And I would like to take this time to say aibou means PARTNER OR OPPOSITE **NOT** LOVER!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did then Anzu would be disposed of permanently, and Honda would die as well…mwhaha I would unleash the rabid hounds of hell! (No offense to Anzu fans…whoever you might be…) also Otogi would be run over by a flying group of Irish nuns on their way home for the summer.

Well anyway this is the second chapter of my first Fan Fic, so be a little nice, but if you hate this story then that's your opinion and I respect that…I think…thinks nah I don't…. Weeeeee

Chapter two:

Yami watched Yugi walk up the stairs towards his room; he couldn't help but feel a slight pang where his heart should be. Over the last few months Yami couldn't help but start noticing small details about his hikari; small details that he found slightly, attractive. Like when he studied how he would take his bangs and twirl them around his delicate finger, some times when he would speak to people he would stand on his tip-toes to be able to look them in the eyes, and how whenever he would talk to Yami he would always smile, a lot. Yugi's grandfather even said himself that Yugi never smiled so big and bright until Yami came along.

Yami stared at the top of the stairs where Yugi had just disappeared. He knew something was bothering Yugi, he could see it in his eyes, Yugi was stressed and confused. He was worried about his aibou, he had started to feel more than just a brotherly relationship with the smaller boy, more along the lines of…love. But Yami knew that Yugi would never love him in the same way, which caused his heart pain and torment, longing for something that he knew he could not have.

His feelings for his hikari were eating him from the inside out; he had to find a way to tell him with out blurting it out directly he didn't want to scare the frail boy away. He glanced sadly back up the stairs, he just couldn't take it anymore; he was about to explode. He had to tell him.

'_Maybe I should think things over before I tell him, just to make sure it's the right idea'_ Yami then grabbed his coat, opened the door, and made his way to the outside world.

Yugi walked into his room and shut the door. He looked around and sighed, it wasn't much of a room, just a bed, a closet, a desk, and many various duel monster posters covering the walls. His head was still buzzing with his thoughts of Yami. His mind wouldn't wander off of the older boy, no matter how hard he tried all he could think about was him.

He leaned back and fell onto his soft bed, burying his spiky hair in the feathery pillows. He sighed the rolled over on his back gazing up at the ceiling. Once again images of Yami flooded Yugi's mind, he just couldn't get the other boy out of his head.

"Well, might as well start on my damn homework" Yugi picked up his backpack and started his search for his binder. When he found it he opened up to this nights assignment. "Three whole pages" Yugi said banging his head on the desk, then picking up his pencil and beginning to write.

A few hours later Yami still hadn't returned and all Yugi had accomplished was successfully writing Yami's name in thirty different fonts and drawing little chibi cartoons of him and Yami together. Yugi sighed as he sketched out a spiky strand of hair on Yami's head, making sure everything was perfectly in place. He traced over the out line of Yami's jaw with his index finger, his eyes glazed over with longing, love, sadness, and confusion. He knew Yami knew that something was bothering him, hell if he was Yami, Yugi would have noticed when Yugi kept avoiding him. When Yugi would make up some excuse to run up stairs and lock himself in his room Yami would always look confused or heart broken, and it pained Yugi to cause his Yami so much trouble.

Yugi finished his drawing of his tri-hair-colored Yami, and closed his notebook pleased with his latest addition to his doodles. Ever since he had started to realize he was falling in love with Yami his grades started slipping, he could never concentrate during class, because all he could think about was Yami, just like any day. _'It is ridiculous to go on like this'_ Yugi thought _'I've decided I'm going to tell him'_

Yugi then heard the front door open and slam. _'Yami must have gone for a walk and come back, I guess I didn't hear him leave.'_

"Yugi?" He gulped

"This is it, my life ends here on this day right now" Yugi said to no one as he walked down the stairs that lead to a life-changing event.

(A/N: Um hey sorry this chapter his shorter than the first one but I'm tired and lazy so yea...um my friend Mia wants to know if you guys want a lemon if your into that sort of thing, cause she writes them and needs a heads up. So yea not really a cliffhanger but kinda close. I would have written more but damn you summerfest making the T2's stay late! Grrrr… yea just got way off subject, anyway let me know if you dudes want a lemon cause Mia is very eager to get started on it…..shivers please review)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I regretfully don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's just I've been sleeping and stuff yea.. Anyone seen scary movie 4 yet? Haha it's awesome! So see it but if your don't like adult humor don't see it….

TO RiN-CHAN!

Hey Susanna I'm sorry that you have to read the last chapter of this since you don't like yaoi and it's a lemon…YES FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO AREN'T SUSANNA I AM PUTTING IN A LEMON WRITTEN BY MIA JONES (I have to give her credit….)

Note:

If you didn't read the to Rin-chan note…

There will be a lemon in the last chapter, which will be coming up soon and yea…..Merf…. so I need more ideas for fanfictions. And right now I'm watching this really random anime about a 14 year old boy and they're talking about the military or Gecko state or something… and he says sucks a lot.. haha he said sucks again and people are like…wtf

Chapter 3:

Yami walked down the street cutting through the cold air. He pulled his jacket collar high on his neck. _'Damn weather report said it would get warmer'_. It was so cold Yami could see his breath, which made it painful to walk forward, but the cold air seemed to clear out his head.

He came to a stop when he reached the park, _'It's been a while since I've seen this place'_, he though with a smile _'I usually come here with…'_ he stopped _'..with Yugi' _his smile faded. _'Yugi…' _Yami pictured Yugi's beautiful face in front of him, of course he was still thinking about his other half constantly. Along with dueling Yugi was the only other thing that mattered to him. If Yugi had asked him, when he came home that day all beat up and broken, Yami would've gladly banished the person who did that to the deep depths of the Shadow Realm.

Yami sigh deeply again for the fourteenth time that day, his crimson eyes pointed up towards the gods.

"Ra why do your torture me so?" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs to the sky, causing him to get many weird looks from his fellow park goers. "What are you looking at?" he said once again sending his death glare toward a man staring at him.

He held his head in his hands, breathing heavily. He was just so frustrated about the whole ordeal, he was almost going insane. He knew he loved Yugi, he had told himself many times that he did, but it just wasn't as easy to say it out loud. Yami loved Yugi so much it hurt, he loved him so much that he just wanted to scream it out to the world and smother Yugi in kisses, but he knew he could never do that and it was killing him inside.

Tears stung the back of his eyes, threatening to fall, but he held them in. He watched the children run around the Sakura trees, _'Yugi would love to be here, he loves the Sakura trees'._ A memory of a conversation him and Yugi had a while back occupied his mind.

Flashback

_Yugi and Yami sat in a comfortable silence under the biggest Sakura tree in the park. It was mid-spring and the trees were in full bloom. They gave off a strong pleasing aroma that almost made Yugi fall asleep right there under the tree. _

"_Yami?" he asked his other half_

"_Yes aibou, what is it?" Yami replied curious to know why Yugi had broken the looming silence between the two of them._

"_I'm scared that this isn't real, that the happiness I feel with you is just another dream that I will wake up to find that none of it is real." Yugi stated sadly. "I'm scared to wake up and find tat you're not there or that you never existed" Yugi was holding back tears that were stinging the back of his eyes. _

_It was true Yugi had lost a lot of friends and family members when he put together the millennium puzzle, so Yugi felt really lonely most of the time. All he had left was Yami, Ryou, Jou, and Seto although he wasn't really a friend, I guess you could count Bakura, but Bakuras only friend is Ryou. With all the pain and sadness Yugi went through you can only imagine that he would be scared that his new found happiness would soon leave him alone again to wallow in his sorrow. _

_Yami looked at Yugi shocked that such words could spill from his young hikari's mouth. Yami could read Yugi's mind but there were some things that Yugi would keep hidden deeply in his mind, such as his feelings for Yami. _

"_Yugi, I can assure you that I won't be going anywhere" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and embraced him. Yami's sincere voice always reassured Yugi even when all hope seemed lost, another reason Yugi loved Yami so much. _

_The Two boys sat under the Sakura trees warm in each other's brace for the remainder of the day._

End Flashback

The memory lingered in Yami's mind for a little while longer until he got up and walked out of the park.

"I'm going to tell him, tonight, or never" Yami muttered to himself while slowly walking down the deserted sidewalk towards Kame Game Shop. "This emotion has been building up inside of me for too long I have to tell him, I just hope his reply is the one I'm looking for" Yami said to himself again worriedly.

Yami's pace quickened, and soon he broke out into a run, speeding as fast as he could to see Yugi and give the confession that could possibly ruin his life forever.

(A/N: whew another chapter done! Soon I will have the fourth one done then… Dun dun dun the LEMON CHAPTER! Muahahahah! So I have started on the fourth chapter and I'm like almost done so very soon after this chapter is posted there will be another one following it, and I'm sorry I've made you wait so long for three simple words…I love and you, who knew Yami was such a wimp! Lol…plays with duel deck anyway I finally have located Yugi and Yami and they want to say a few words to you.

Yami: Hey I am not a wimp banishes DemonicxTears' duel deck to the shadow realm

DemoncixTears: NOOOOOOO! YOU EVIL YAMI! crawls in corner sulking

Yugi: um thanks for reading…. runs over to DemonicxTears to confort her are you ok?

Yami: get jealous

DemonicxTears: smirks

Yami, Yugi, and DemonicxTears: Read, review, and enjoy! )


End file.
